Shoo bee doo
by DarkAngelUmi
Summary: Después de aquel traumático suplicio donde ambos fueron violados por la liga de villanos su recién contraído matrimonio está en riesgo. Ambos se aman pero no sé sienten dignos del otro para consumar su amor. Basado en el doujin h donde Izuku y las chicas de la clase 1A son humillados por Himiko Toga y compañía. Solo que aquí ya son héroes profesionales.


Shoo bee doo bee doo ooh la la  
When I look in your eyes  
Baby here's what I see  
I see so much confusion  
And it's killing me

Jamás creía que eso pasaría algún día. Jamás se imaginó estar en esta situación tanto incómoda como prometedora e hipnótica; jamás pensó en ser alguien especial, mucho menos tener alguien a su lado sin más; mientras veía esas lagunas esmeraldas que tenía frente a ella empezó a comprender que no tendría escapatoria a la vez que sentía alivio y felicidad al ver que él por fin le correspondería lo que ella había guardado por mucho tiempo. No hacía falta saberlo ni mencionarlo, poco a poco sus sentidos se rindieron ante ese tributo de belleza y ternura.

-Es incómodo para ti esto ¿verdad… Deku Kun? Le dice la del cabello castaño con algo de preocupación y algo de tristeza.

La mano masculina recorría su torso con dulzura aunque con algo de miedo y temor a hacer algo que fuera políticamente incorrecto, después de todo era el nuevo símbolo de la paz y aunque resultará increible se había casado ya grande con la heroína de la gravedad. Supo que lo realizaba bien cuando de aquellos pequeños pero dulces labios escapaba una leve nota de pasión guardada por mucho tiempo. Los ojos de la bella mujer se cerraron e invitando a sus sentidos percibir más a fondo ese contacto; de repente el caballero de pelo verde oscuro se detuvo.

When I look in your eyes  
Baby here's what I see  
I see so much confusion  
And it's killing me

No estás a gusto así ¿Verdad?

El joven heroe le toca su mejilla suavemente, la abraza de su cintura atrayendola más hacia el mientras le susurra en silencio.

-No me pidas mucho en mi primera noche… contigo.

Un sonrojo profundo aparecía en lo que era sus pecas dando un matiz de pena y sinceridad.

Al escuchar eso no lo podía creerlo. Creía que era un chiste lo que había oído pero no. Era tan real como irrisorio pues aunque estuvo secuestrado por Toga tal inexperiencia mostraba en el que jamás lo había hecho. Sorprendida llora un poco dejando en libertad unas lágrimas.

Well I can't take it anymore, baby  
Why don't you dry your eyes, try and realize  
Love can open any door, and maybe  
If you trust in me, I can make you see

-¡Lo siento mucho, Uraraka san! – exclamaba el joven mientras movía sus brazos para disculparse con ella al verla llorar.

-Lo siento mucho, Deku Kun. Nunca quise preocuparte ya que sabia que estabas ocupado y que pues… Himiko te encarceló. – Comprendió por fin que no debía herir sus emociones a ese hombre que le tenía que sacar las palabras con pinzas.

-Es dificil… más cuando te intentaron hacer ver que eras una burla que como un compañero. -Dejaba en libertad una lagrimas. -El dolor de ser solo un juguete como solía decirme Himiko es brutal.

De esa mejilla resbalaba una lágrima de dolor sincero, cosa que a la joven le dio ternura, dolor y lo abraza por su cuello; le da un beso en donde iba esa lágrima antes que cayese al suelo.

Shoo bee doo bee doo ooh la la, come to me baby  
Shoo bee doo bee doo ooh la la, don't say maybe  
Shoo bee doo bee doo ooh la la, come to me baby  
Shoo bee doo bee doo ooh la la

-Deku Kun… antes de mi alguien te ha herido mucho ¿Verdad?

El joven de cabello verdoso al oírla no puede contener su llanto y se cubre el rostro con sus manos, agachando la cabeza al suelo, Ochako abrazándolo por detrás con todo su ser le da ese empuje de confianza y de amor.

-Deku Kun… no te haré daño lo juro… Quizás no estés listo para esto y lo entiendo.- Le da un beso en su mejilla y se cubre con la sábana. -Deberiamos descansar, además mañana será otro día.

Al decir eso la joven se hace un ovillo en su cama dejando en libertad unas lágrimas, ¿Cómo pudieron ser capaces de torturar a su héroe en esa misión donde sufrió maltratos, vejaciones de toda clase y la cereza en el pastel: haberlo engañado con su imagen, fingiendo ser la auténtica Uravity para después mostrarse como la asesina que era.

I can see you've been hurt before  
But don't compare them to me  
'Cause I can give so much more  
You know you're all I see

Well I can make it on my own, baby  
But I'd rather share all the love that's there  
I don't want to be alone, and maybe  
You will see the light, baby spend the night

El joven se había dado cuenta que con sus acciones lo que menos quería se hizo realidad. Esa tortura en la guarida de la liga de villanos, ver como su flor, su hermosa flor era mancillada de la más sucia y vil manera frente a sus ojos mientras lo era igual por parte de la rubia. Ese verdadero trauma que le había costado noches enteras sin dormir, estando en terapias psiquiátricas por el alto grado de ansiedad… le había costado mucho.

Shoo bee doo bee doo ooh la la, come to me baby  
Shoo bee doo bee doo ooh la la, don't say maybe  
Shoo bee doo bee doo ooh la la, come to me baby  
Shoo bee doo bee doo ooh la la

-Ochako Chan, no me hagas esto, tú no tienes la culpa ni yo la tengo. Quiero… quiero realmente amarte, darte todo lo mejor de mi por qué eres una persona demasíado fabulosa. Por favor no me dejes solo… no sabes cuánto adoro verte sonreír pero cuanto dolió ver qué te abusaban mientras me hacían lo mismo. Yo… yo… yo te amo mucho.

Lloraba mientras varias lágrimas corrían en sus mejillas, era muy duro con el mismo pero ambos fueron solo parte de las circunstancias, jamás se

I can't take it anymore, baby  
Why don't you dry your eyes, try and realize  
Love can open any door, and maybe  
If you trust in me, I can make you see

-Yo tampoco pude sola con eso.- Le toma su mano.- Pero sé que no nos dejara vencer este tormento. – Yo también te amo Deku Kun.

Ambos se acercan despacio, cerrando sus ojos, la joven heroína recorría con sus dedos esas gruesas cicatrices que cubrían al chico, sus dulces labios rosaban con los gruesos labios del joven símbolo de la paz, poco a poco sintieron confianza en el otro, sus miedos, sus temores eran eclipsados junto con sus sentimientos a flor de piel. No les importaba ya nada mas, ni lo que les había ocurrido esa trágica noche preludio de su infierno mental. Solo en ese sublime momento de dicha, amor y placer eran los más importantes y lo único de valor en ese cálido momento.

Shoo bee doo bee doo  
Shoo bee doo bee doo, baby

Shoo bee doo bee doo  
Shoo bee doo bee doo, baby

Shoo bee doo bee doo  
Shoo bee doo bee doo, baby

Shoo bee doo bee doo  
Shoo bee doo bee doo, baby

El amor entre ellos florecía como la más bella flor en un campo silvestre, las caricias reconfortantes, la sencillez del momento. La delicadeza y la robustez se hacian presentes en un coro rítmico pero suave de jadeos y delicias. Poco a poco el amor de ellos los elevaba a un momento de calidez con la cual el interior de ella era rociado por el amor y la pasión de el cayendo ambos en una espiral de satisfacción y anhelo la cual ambos corazones dañados juntos se habían logrado besar al ritmo del tambor calmante

Shoo bee doo bee doo ooh la la, come to me baby  
Shoo bee doo bee doo ooh la la, don't say maybe  
Shoo bee doo bee doo ooh la la, come to me baby  
Shoo bee doo bee doo ooh la la

Come to me baby  
Pretty darling, don't say maybe

El sueño los fue venciendo poco a poco, las respiraciones junto con los besos y las caricias habian logrado hacer que sus heridas cerrarán y verse que en realidad y aunque haya pasado aún seguían amándose. Las circunstancias los habían destruido pero esas mismas circunstancias los habían vuelto a unir y confirmar su amor en algo único y especial.

-Deku Kun. -susurra la chica suavemente mientras le da un beso en sus labios.

-Ochako chan… - Débil por el acto de amor que ambos habían realizado la atrapa entre sus brazos. – Hueles tan bien.

Ambos quedaron dormidos en ese mágico momento que no querían deshacer y anhelaban que fuera para la eternidad.

.


End file.
